theunexpectablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jerry
Background "Hello!"~ Jerry Jerry is a flumph about 5 feet in diameter who wears scraps of drow armor and other mismatched items and carries a drow sword. He wears a drow helmet as a hat between his eyestalks. Jerry in the past was part of a colony of Flumphs that lived inside deep tunnels below an unnamed city in Paraton. They would feed on the thoughts of the human residents above and over time, this was noticed and the residents sought help. The United Clergy of Orun sent Solliandris, an Aasimar of Orun, to investigate the problem. Solly discovered the tunnels and the flumphs inhabiting them. She learned the Flumphs were peaceful and were unaware of the problems they were causing. She then began teaching them of Orun and the flumphs were excited to hear stories about the above world and the sun, which was a new concept to them. Unfortunately, Viantius Apastrophi followed Solly on one of her visits to their cave and massacred them. Unknown to Solly at the time, Jerry and some other flumphs survived the attack by playing dead. Jerry fled deep underground, eventually making his way to the Alivast Underdark. There he discovered the Undersun and the Great Eyed One, where he learned more about Orun, and eventually pledged his service to the god. The Unexpectables were amazed to encounter him in The Gauntlet when Task literally fell on top of him. He happily led them to the Undersun, where they met Bob. Personality Like all flumphs, Jerry is not particularly bright nor is he particularly deep, but he is very friendly and always willing to make a new friend and help out however he can. He's aware of his limitations and pretty realistic about how much he actually can help. He communicates telepathically like all flumphs and can control who "hears" him, meaning conversations with him often need to be relayed to others around because they occur in silence. His mental "voice" also tends to grate on people during extended conversations. He has adapted some humanoid mannerisms, such as throwing his head back in laughter, even though his laughter is an inaudible telepathic projection rather than sound. He's particularly dedicated to the Great Eyed One. Jerry changes colors to suit his emotional state. Pink being embarrassment or heartfelt emotion, yellow being fear, and blue being excitement. Relations Solly Jerry was good friends with Solly and always greeted her with an enthusiastic "Hello!" He never, ever forgot her and was worried for his dear friend when he never saw her again after the massacre. He was ecstatic to hear she did remember him and was happy (and extremely overwhelmed) to hear she had lived. He now lives in the City of Alivast and serves as one of Solly's champions. The Unexpectables The group were aware of Jerry after seeing Solly's memory of the flumphs while in Stillhavity's realm and they were noticeably affected witnessing his apparent death. When they entered the Underdark, and stumbled across him in the Gauntlet. He brought them into the realm of the Undersun, and became fast friends. Willow Willow finds Jerry to be a fascinating individual and tough chess opponent (due to his ability read thoughts.) The two of them played twenty games of chess, all apparently without playing exactly by the rules. The general populace of the City of Alivast Upon Jerry first entering the city, he caused something of a panic ammongst the citizens and the guards. The situation eventually sorted itself out but the general populace still preferred to head inside and lock the doors whenever he floated past, much to his sadness. Jerry would like to get to know the surface dwellers better but laments that he cannot do that if they won't even give him a chance to meet them. Triva * Jerry's appearance, voice, and catchphrase are based on Toad from the Super Mario series. * Jerry's first appearance was a non-canon joke by Chris Zito in Episode 21 / Podcast 9. MontyGlu took the joke and ran with it. * The Unexpectables almost missed meeting with Jerry when they did, however a natural 1 on Task's part literally forced the two face to face. This is one of the few times a natural 1 has worked in the party's favor. * Of the four, Jerry was the final Champion of Solly to answer the call. Category:NPC Category:Solly's Angels Category:Underdark Characters